


Undone - Spencer Reid x Reader

by LocaMikiMocha



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaMikiMocha/pseuds/LocaMikiMocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid, after bottling it up for so long, finally tells the reader about his drug problem. The reader helps him in the sweetest way she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone - Spencer Reid x Reader

Reid has been acting very strange lately. 

Ever since he was kidnapped by Tobias Henkel, he's changed and not for the better. 

It caught your attention the minute he walked into the room. He appeared more gloomy and robotic, the lack of emotions withering throughout the days that passed. He'd always retreat to the restroom, like it was his personal sanctuary. He'd stay there for a few minutes and return, only to have this hazed look in his eyes. It repeated every day and it got to you. 

What the hell was up with him? 

You and him were the closest of friends and if there's one thing you know, it's that if he needs help, you'd be there for him. He was for you. 

~

"Spencer! Come over to my place and have a chat, yeah? We've got games to play, pretty boy," you joke, running a hand through your hair. 

He looks at you momentarily, briefly smiles, and says, "Be there in thirty."

~

When Reid shows up at your place, you note the way his hands fidget in his pockets. His eyes are red, bloodshot and watery. His skin is paler than usual and he's seems to be on edge. 

"Come in."

He brushes past you, offering a quick nod and finding a spot on the sofa. 

"You okay, buddy? I haven't seen you this jumpy in a while, " you comment, pouring him a mug of green tea. 

You hand it to him and he thanks you, bringing the mug to his lips. 

"I'm fine, (n/n). There's nothing to worry about," he murmurs, nursing the mug. 

Grimacing, you stick to standing and grab a mug of your own, sipping some of the warm brew. 

A moment of silence fills the air until you make the first move. 

"You sure you're okay?" you press, brows knitting together in a frown. 

Reid bites lip, his guise starting to fail him. 

In an attempt to keep him from lashing out, you bolt towards him and grab his hands. His strength is immense, a lot greater than what you perceived it to be. 

"Deep breathing, Spence! Keep it together!" 

You struggle to keep him under control, but finally, he bursts into tears. 

It takes a toll on the both of you, considering you've never seen Reid cry. The fact that he's doing it in front of you validates what you believed to be wrong. 

"Spencer..."

He wraps his arms around your waist and nestles his head into your lower belly, sobbing profusely. 

"I can't stop, (y/n)," he mumbles into your shirt, falling to his knees. 

By instinct, you press him to you, comforting him as a mother would her child. 

"Can't stop?"

He looks up, the lingering pain and fear from his captivity clear in his eyes. 

The soft brown of his eyes are captivated by the darker hues of his dilated pupils, a sure sign of something. 

"You won't tell anyone, will you? I can't have the team worrying about me," he pleads. 

Against your good will, you reluctantly agree and take a seat on the floor next to him. 

From there on, he confesses everything to you. He's been injecting dilaudid, the same drug that Tobias had used on himself and Reid while switching personalities. After Gideon left, he took the bottle and drowned himself in it, the addiction too powerful to control. He knew that somebody on the team knew, but he didn't want anyone to shed light on it, or it would compromise him. 

That wasn't the only problem. 

Keeping it under radar and hidden was another thing. He knew you caught on some time after the case and despite you not confronting him directly, you were quite aware of what was going on. 

"I didn't want to tell you because of how I would jeopardize the team. It's not like it matters anyway. One of them knows besides you."

You bury your head into your hands, absolutely devastated by what he's telling you. 

"You should've said something, Spencer. We would've helped you, I would've helped you. You can't keep doing this to yourself, " you whisper, reeling your head back to face him. 

Resting your hand on his shoulder, you give it a tight squeeze, "How long?" 

He flinches. 

"Five months..."

Your shoulders fall and you lock eyes with him. The guilt is eating him away. 

"And you never told a single soul?"

"No...."

He rubs his watery eyes, looking more sullen. 

"Well, I'm glad that you've told me. You have no idea how worried I am about you."

He rests his head on your shoulder, drowsiness ready to take him down. 

"I'm sorry, (y/n). It's just hard, very hard," he confesses, gazing into the reflection in the television. 

You hum in response, "Hey, it's all good. As long as you're not killing yourself."

Reid lets out a light laugh, but goes silent momentarily. 

"That's not the only thing, (n/n), " he claims. 

The worry resurfaces and you find yourself preparing for another mild confession. 

"I-I've been having nightmares, too."

You place your hand on top of his, "Were they about that night?" 

Although he doesn't outright say it, he gives you a tiny nod and blinks the tears away from his eyes. 

"It's been difficult lately. I mean, it happens every single night that I can't get a decent amount of sleep. That's why I drink so much coffee in the morning... This is our job, you know, and you'd never think it'd have this much effect on you," he explains, his gaze focused on the clock. 

***10:08***

You agree, squeezing his hand. 

Oh, poor thing. He's been through a lot of stuff and it's too much for him to bear. 

Time feels like it stops as the room is overcome with silence. 

"Well, if it's not much of a hassle, can you spend the night here with me so I can make sure you're okay? Tomorrow's off so there's no need to rush."

He blushes crimson red and bites his lip in contemplation. 

"Sure, if you'll have me," he says nervously. 

You smile, "I'd be happy to have you here."

~

After offering to let him shower and getting a bite to eat, you set up your room. 

Changing into a (f/c) onesie, you slip into one side of the bed while Reid gets the other, clad in a pair of your ex boyfriend's pajama pants and an undershirt. 

"Sorry about the pajamas. It was either that or sleep in your underwear."

He chuckles, "It's okay. They're a perfect fit."

You smile sheepishly, resting your head on your arms. 

"That's good to know. Do you need anything else?" you murmur. 

Shifting uncomfortably, he turns on his side and looks down to your hand. 

"C-could I hold your hand while I sleep? It's reassuring if I feel you're there," he admits, turning another shade of red. 

Instinctively, you clasp his hand and settle it between the two of you. You scoot closer to him, "Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, (y/n)."


End file.
